Firewhisky
by Kuracker
Summary: Dean et Seamus fêtent la victoire de l'Irlande. A leur manière.


**Juste un petit Deamus écrit à la va-vite. Bonne lecture !**

Dean était terrifié. Littéralement. Bien sûr, il avait déjà assisté à des matchs de foot avec son beau-père, et d'ailleurs il avait détesté ça. Les gens qui criaient, qui se levaient, et qui sautaient dans tous les sens pour encourager leurs équipes… Il ne comprenait pas comment ça pouvait attirer autant d'engouement.

Malgré tout, lorsque son meilleur ami lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, Dean avait accepté. Tout d'abord Seamus s'était montré extrêmement persuasif, et puis, même si cela faisait presque 4 ans qu'il était entré dans cet univers-là, il ne passait jamais à côté d'une occasion d'en découvrir plus. Après tout, il n'avait jamais assisté qu'aux matchs se déroulant à Poudlard, et ça lui avait toujours plus d'aller encourager les Gryffondors, et surtout Harry. Alors ça ne pourrait être qu'encore mieux à échelle mondiale ! Non ?

Non.

Dean était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Par défaut, il encourageait l'Irlande, car Seamus l'avait affublé d'une écharpe verte, orange et blanche, et avait maquillé ses joues des mêmes couleurs. Le blondinet, quant à lui, était habillé de manière encore plus extravagante. Un chapeau, une écharpe, des chaussures, et même un pantalon aux couleurs de son pays. En tournant la tête vers lui, Dean s'étonna que ce genre de vêtements puisse exister. En tout cas, l'irlandais semblait aux anges. Il accompagnait la tribune en scandant une chanson que Dean ne connaissait pas. Le brun sourit légèrement en le voyant faire, puis il se renconcentra sur le match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

L'Irlande affrontait la Bulgarie. Bien que l'Irlande était en train de mener, et de loin, l'attrapeur adverse, Victor Krum, semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Avançant en ligne droite, la main tendue, il semblait suivre le vif d'or qui, de là où était placé Dean, n'était qu'une petite tâche dorée. Soudainement, le brun vit Krum plonger en avant, et refermer sa main sur l'objet.

Le sifflet retentit aussitôt.

« VICTOR KRUM A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! » hurla la foule autour de lui.

Dean vit le regard paniqué de Seamus se tourner vers lui, puis il le vit sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Mais ça ne leur suffit pas pour rattraper l'Irlande ! On a gagné ! ON A GAGNE DEAN !

Le brun sourit à son tour et les deux amis se prirent dans les bras, bientôt rejoints par la mère de Seamus qui les enlaça tous les deux avec force.

* * *

Dean était ivre. C'était sûr et certain. Et il ne savait même plus comment c'était arrivé.

Il se souvenait que la mère de Seamus leur avait dit qu'elle sortait fêter la victoire de l'Irlande avec quelques amis, et Dean était resté à l'intérieur de la tente avec son meilleur ami… Et puis… Et puis Seamus avait sorti une bouteille emplie d'un liquide ambré, et lui avait murmuré des paroles dont il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir… Et puis…

Et puis il avait fini par se retrouver allonger sur le sol, hilare, Seamus allongé à ses côtés mais à l'envers. Leurs têtes étaient côtes à côtes, et Dean riait tellement qu'il ne savait même plus pourquoi ça avait commencé. Sa tête tournait, l'univers paraissait distant, et Seamus beaucoup trop proche.

\- Et puis, et puis, Ronald quoi ! Roooonald ! C'est super bizarre comme nom ! Alors que ses frères ont des noms parfaitement normaux !

\- Percy, tu trouves ça normal comme nom ?

\- C'est vrai, admit l'irlandais. Oh, et Ginny ! Comme nom, aussi, c'est particulier, nan ?

Dean se renfrogna légèrement.

\- Mouais. Je te rappelle que tu t'appelles Seamus. Seamus _Finnigan._

A ces mots, le blond se redressa légèrement.

\- Hey ! Moi au moins je n'ai pas un nom composé de deux prénoms. Dean _Thomas._

Dean rit encore plus en secouant la tête. Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal au ventre. Il se redressa un peu, et vit Seamus reprendre une gorgée de ce fameux liquide ambré. Son esprit hurlait mauvaise idée, mais il se rapprocha tout de même pour lui prendre la bouteille des mains et boire à son tour. Le goût était immonde, surtout lorsque ça passait dans sa gorge. Il avait l'impression de boire du feu liquide. Mais les sensations que ça lui procurait quelques secondes après… C'était incomparable.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire.

Puis il vit Seamus qui le regardait, et il riait toujours. Il vit Seamus se rapprocher, et le rire de Dean ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Et quand Seamus s'assit juste devant lui, presque sur lui, il riait encore. Ses yeux lurent le t-shirt du blond, et il gloussa.

\- Joli t-shirt, Finnigan.

L'irlandais lui reprit la bouteille, laissant ses doigts effleurer les siens un peu trop longtemps… Ou peut-être était-ce Dean qui avait beaucoup trop conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait ? Quoi qu'il en était, il vit clairement Seamus avaler une gorgée, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire davantage.

\- Tu sais que tu vas faire un coma si tu avales tout ça ?

Et il vit Seamus hausser les épaules. C'était étrange, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu faire ça depuis qu'il le connaissait. Et, tout en riant toujours, il le vit se rapprocher. Il le sentit poser une main sur son épaule, et il eut l'impression que cette main pesait une tonne.

Seamus se rapprocha juste assez pour poser son front contre le sien.

Et Dean ne riait plus.

Il lut une nouvelle fois son t-shirt, et il prit l'inscription comme un ordre.

Il se redressa un peu, et laissa ses lèvres rencontrer celle de l'irlandais. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment douces, elles piquaient. Comme si elles étaient en feu. La faute à l'alcool, sans doute. Le cerveau de Dean réfléchissait beaucoup trop alors que les lèvres de Seamus s'activaient contre les siennes, un peu maladroites. Enfin, c'était sans doute maladroit. Dean n'avait jamais vu ça que dans des films, après tout.

Lorsqu'inévitablement, leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer, Dean dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Seamus était rouge, jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Il pouffa simplement, en montrant son visage du doigt, comme si les secondes précédentes n'avaient jamais existé.

\- T'es tout rouge.

Le blond répliqua sur le même ton.

\- Tu l'es sûrement aussi. C'est juste que ça se voit pas.

Dean éclata de rire en constatant qu'il avait sans doute raison.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus de tout ça de l'année. En effet, les événements qui suivirent ce soir-là leur fit totalement oublier l'alcool dans leur veine, et ce baiser ne fut plus jamais amené sur le tapis.

Sauf un soir, l'année d'après, où Seamus décida de porter une nouvelle fois ce fameux Kiss me I'm Irish en présence de Dean.


End file.
